


The silence is deafening (Harry Styles)

by Willow456



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/F, This is a gift for my friend. Sorry x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow456/pseuds/Willow456
Summary: After nights alone the silence became the only sound you were used too. Will he finally bring you back to the real world. The hustle and bustle of life seems oblivious to you. Your boyfriend has been on tour and not realising how lonely you have become without being in his embrace x
Relationships: Spicy - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend).



As you sit, back to the head board of your rustic double bed the hours seemed to filter into one another and you hadn’t even realised how long you have been sat in a trance until your boyfriend; Harry styles shakes you back into the world.  
“I was saying I am going on tour soon, are you going to miss me?”. Touring. Again. You scanned at the book that was resting in your hands searching its pages for the words to talk to your emerald eyed partner. Books have always been your little portal into your imaginations. The romantic kinds from enemies to lovers had always been your personal favourite. You even had a tattoo of books on your upper arm, they always had a special place in your heart as they never left you in your times if need or stress and they definitely didn’t leave you to go on tour and have girls drool over them. But here you lay with your boyfriend who was once again going on tour and it made you wonder if it was all worth it in the end. The silence of when your boyfriend wasn’t playing video games or singing was deafening and it pierced your ears, it was horrible without Harry. Sighing sweeping your maroon fringe out of your eyes to get a better look at your handsome boyfriend, his hair dark brown very close to black, his tattoos decorating a perfectly wrapped gift and his smile. That damned smile it’s what drew you two him five years ago before his music career even kicked off. Perhaps that’s why he loved you so much, you were the only one who helped him, believed in him and gave him the idea to go off on his own. He was always so grateful to you and hated leaving you while he toured so every moment he had he spent with you whether it was when you were baking countless cakes or going to your shitty play centre job where honestly the parents were always riding your last nerve. Harry saw you drifted off again and he was getting impatient with you, so he decided to take a different route to get your attention.  
Knocking the book out your hand; offended, you turn to him ready to give a piece of your mind, your long wavy hair brushing past his face as before you can ever let a single word stumble past your lips he had placed his slightly chapped lips on yours.  
“I said will you miss me Jess, because I know I will definitely miss this” Harry’s hand slid down your side, tucking it under your lower back to hold you close as he laid you under his masculine frame. A smile sneaks it’s way past your cherry lips as you reply to your boyfriend.  
“Of course I will miss you don’t be stupid Harry” laughing at Harry raising an eye brow to your little comment he peppers kisses from your chest up to your ear  
“Show me how much you will miss me Jess” his breath was warm yet your skin danced getting goose bumps every time his voice became deep and needy. You pull him in for a kiss again but he noticed your kiss had become more lustful as you tangle your finger in his brown locks, pulling slightly you were congratulated with a groan in between the kisses. His hair was always so sensitive, it’s why he got it cut.  
Pulling yours and his shirt off he always knew when you wear your comfy clothes there was nothing underneath them. His eyes never got enough of your body, they were always looking like it was their first time ever seeing it. His emerald eyes were always full of love for you; his little Jess would always be the most gorgeous person to him and there wasn’t anyone alive who could change that for him.  
His devilish grin sent shivers down your spine as his kisses travel down your abdomen, you bite your lip as you look down at your cocky boyfriend as he pulls your shorts off your left foot. You both giggle at them knocking down one of your picture frames that lay on the window sills.  
His hands slide down your soft thigh as he slings it over his shoulder, he wasn’t about to let you close your legs now he had gotten so far already and you could see how you were affecting him by your reaction alone.  
He smirk as your legs were already shaking from your body craving pleasure only your boyfriend could give you. After the first lick Your hips buckled into Harry’s rhythm, it was pure Ecstasy having him touch you like this. Nails digging into the sheets until your fingers turned white. Maybe this is why you were feeling so down lately because you know how much you will miss hearing your boyfriend telling you to say his name. Miss the grip that would leave bruises on your thighs. Miss the knot in your stomach becoming tighter and tighter. God you loved Harry and he loved you. You couldn’t hold it any longer, your walls broke and the knot snapped. A wave of pleasure washed over you as your breath started to steady again.  
“I wouldn’t relax just yet, we are just getting started Jess”


	2. It hurts without you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has gone off on tour but he still manages to ring you every night but it’s just so painful to hear everything he is doing it in America. You just want to be in his arms again...

It had been two months since Harry went on tour and you watch any live stream you could get your hands on just so you see his face. Your now over growing bangs hiding your reddened eyes as tears sting the corners of your eyes. God you miss him and you hope he missed you, you face timed every night - or at least tried too. For the past few nights he had been to tired or busy with his career to ring you, but you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to make things official between you two.  
Usually you read to past the empty hours in which Harry’s goofy nature wasn’t around to make you smile but recently you just haven’t had the effort so instead you sit in your bed staring into the nothingness as the clock ticks by. You felt like you were wasting your life by being this down about something that happens almost every year but this time felt different, it felt off. Sometimes Harry would face time you just to tell you he couldn’t stay long but it was better then nothing because you got to hear his voice and see his smile. That in its self made you feel loved and cared for because even though he didn’t really have much time, he still made some just to talk to you on the phone.  
Recently it’s just been a text and they haven’t even been they loving, just a brief ‘can’t call tonight. Sorry I will make it up to you ❤️ Xx’.  
He never did, he hasn’t even been texting recently and you were starting to wonder if you quaintness was no longer good enough for him. Hot tears lick your cheeks as you could no longer contain the pain your heart was holding. ‘RiNgGggGGg’ you practically jump out of your skin at the noise of your phone ringing on the side...it was Harry. Fuck you can’t let him see you like this - or maybe you could because he has to know how he’s making you feel right? You answer the phone trying your best not to let your voice break, allowing the dam to break. “Hiii” you try your best to sound cheerful as your boyfriend replies the equally cheerful greeting he notices your cheeks were red and puffy. Your fringe hid your blood shot eyes but it wasn’t long enough to hide your entire face as well. “Jes-...baby what’s wrong why are your crying” he always did know your tell tail signs of when you have been upset but none the less you try to keep a cheerful disposition on display for your boyfriend who was....in a car? “Oh it’s nothing I just miss you that’s all. I know it’s selfish of me to get all emotional about it because there’s nothing you can do about it and hone-“ Harry cut you off before you could keep making yourself feel worse about loving your boyfriend so much. “Shh shhhh don’t get yourself so worked up. You will have a panic attack or something” he wasn’t the best with his words but he tried and that’s all that mattered. You try to restrain your tears and stop the emotion flowing but you have burst the banks now and it was just a waterfall from here on out. “Hey hey do me a favour and go outside for some fresh air” you laugh and roll your eyes “the connection will break though”. He smirks, knowing you are right but something seemed off about it. His grin was devilish. You hop of your bed still weary about your boyfriends where abouts and just as you open the door the call is dropped leaving you to sigh knowing he has ended it himself. He only stayed for five minutes, you miss him. The door swings open for the cold and brisk winter air to sting against your burning skin. “Harry..!”


	3. Wait- ...don’t hit!

He was home. Finally in your arms - the tears couldn’t stop flowing as he held you.  
Thinking he didn’t want you, how stupid, he just can’t hold secrets to him self very well so not calling you was the easiest option. Harry never meant to hurt you and now he was holding back tears after he saw what mess you were in over him.   
You felt soft kisses on your neck as your auburn hair was brushed to the side.   
“I am so sorry princess...I didn’t mean to upset you the way I did.” You look up at your boyfriend and smile at his puffy red cheeks. “It’s ok. I am just glad you are here”

-A few hours later-

Knock knock  
“HARRY ARE YOU IN!! ITS LIAM!!” This made your spring from your bed but as usual Harry was in his deep sleep. 3:56am. What the fuck. You stumble out your bed to the light switch in the landing being careful not to wake your boyfriend as you were a strong woman you could handle this. Right?   
After unbolting the door it swings open and a very clearly drunk Liam Payne falls through and he’s on the floor giggling to himself. The smell of rum invades your noses burning the hairs inside. God he stunk.   
“He.heyyyy y-you are the thingy. The ummm theeeee girlfriend right?” You knew he wasn’t going to be able to stand so closing the door you got on your hands and knees to his level. The smell nearly giving your second hand drunk. “Yes I am Harry’s girlfriend. How come you didn’t get a taxi home or something. Want me to go get Harry”  
At the mention of you getting your boyfriend his eyes were filled with fear and worry as he sat up to grip your shoulders almost painfully. “No..nooo do-don’t get him. Because umm because he’s mad th-..that I want you...you can do better then Harry I mean look at me. It’s why we came home early” Liam got extremely close to you making you back off but he wasn’t having it. Pulling your in closer you screamed for your boyfriend hoping it would be enough to wake him.

Liam looked pissed as you heard banging from your room all the way down the stairs. Harry looks enraged at the fact Liam had the audacity to even step foot on his court yard.   
The last words to come from his mouth was ‘wait...don’t hit!’ You had never seen Harry like this...it was hot in a way but now wasn’t the time to say something like that- or was it


End file.
